


Lost and found

by vanjie_love



Series: Autumn Leaves [8]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, Romance, corn maze, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: “Mama, please can we go? If we don’t, we will be the only ones in our friend group not there, and everyone will make fun of us. You don’t want that for your babies do you?”Chloe had mastered the puppy dog eyes and Vanessa couldn’t resist it. She had to try though.“Oh, so now you guys is babies? Any other time you tell me and mom we’re not babies we’re teenagers, practically adults.” Vanessa tried to make her voice higher pitched in an attempt to imitate Chloe, who just rolled her eyes.Vanessa laughed, “it’s alright with me if it’s alright with mom.”“Yes! Thank you, mama!” She kissed Vanessa on the cheek and bounced off towards her bedroom.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Autumn Leaves [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942153
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to campvanjie for your help  
> Thank you GoldenBHytes for reading and your additions

“Mama,  _ please _ can we go? If we don’t, we will be the only ones in our friend group not there, and everyone will make fun of us. You don’t want that for your babies do you?”

Chloe had  _ mastered _ the puppy dog eyes and Vanessa couldn’t resist it. She had to try though.

“Oh, so now you guys is babies? Any other time you tell me and mom  _ we’re not babies we’re teenagers, practically adults. _ ” Vanessa tried to make her voice higher pitched in an attempt to imitate Chloe, who just rolled her eyes. 

Vanessa laughed, “it’s alright with me  _ if  _ it’s alright with mom.”

“Yes! Thank you, mama!” She kissed Vanessa on the cheek and bounced off towards her bedroom. 

Vanessa doesn’t know when her babies grew up. It seems yesterday they were three, trying to scribble on the wall. Now, they’re thirteen and they want to go to the pumpkin patch with their friends  _ even though  _ their mom’s offered to take them earlier in the season and they both declined because it wasn’t cool.

A few hours later, Brooke walked in the door from work, a box of fresh cookies in hand. The kids bound down the stairs to greet her and they all gather in the kitchen. 

“You want to do what?” Brooke asked. 

“We want to go to the pumpkin patch with Lanie, Kylie, and Evan.” Chloe asked, her brother quietly behind her.

Chloe was  _ clearly  _ the brains of the operation, as she usually was.

“When is this?” 

“Next Saturday.”

“Will there be a parent?”

Chloe hesitates. Vanessa taps Brooke on her shoulder to get her attention and shakes her head  _ no _ . 

“Chloe, you know our rules.” Brooke crosses her arms, “you guys are too young, there needs to be a parent.”

“Mom, we are thirteen.  _ Actual  _ teenagers! Evan’s mom will drop us off and pick us up, if that helps? Plus, that’s your fall date night, so it works!”

Brooke looks over her shoulder to her wife, who gives a slight nod.

“Alright, you can go.” Brooke says, “but you have to check in when you get there. Okay?”

Chloe and Noah both nod. 

“Thanks, mom! Thank you, mama!” 

“Go wash your hands, dinner is almost ready. C’mon,  _ vamonos _ ,” Vanessa shoos them out of the kitchen, and turns her attention back to dinner.

“We have teenagers,” Brooke says softly, “when did we get old?”

“I ain't old,” Vanessa feigns offense, “you’re old, but I ain't old.”

“We’re the same age.” 

“Yeah but  _ mentally,  _ I’m like a five year old.” Vanessa laughs, and so does Brooke.

“I hate you,” she says.

“No, you don’t,” Vanessa says, kissing Brooke’s cheek softly, “you love me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

  
  


This years fall date night was going to take advantage of the kid-free house. Vanessa went full cliché. Red wine, chocolate covered strawberries, rose petals. She went all out. So when Brooke returned from dropping the kids off at their friend's house, she was met with dim lights and candles. 

And there stood Vanessa, in the middle of a dim living room surrounded by candles, in nothing but a red silk robe.

"Nessa," Brooke was in awe of her wife. 

The amount of years they'd been together, it didn't feel like it was that long. They've had their ups and downs, but they always work it out.

"You look beautiful as always." Brooke says softly, running her fingers lightly over the soft silk. 

"And you wearin too many layers, mami." Vanessa had a wicked gleam in her eye. That look could get Brooke to do anything Vanessa wanted her to do, and they both knew it. 

So Brooke stripped clothes off as Vanessa watched, mesmerized as always by her wife's body, and within seconds, Brooke stood before her in a black bra and panties that looked perfect on her light skin. 

Vanessa immediately goes for one of her favorite spots on Brooke's body: her collarbone. She peppers soft kisses along the bone up to her neck to her ear. 

"You're still wearing too much." She breathes. 

"So are you," Brooke said, pulling the string on Vanessa's robe open, revealing nothing but her beautiful body. 

"Let's not waste any time." Brooke whispers as she pushes Vanessa towards the couch.

  
  


Noah wasn't scared. He didn't care how tall the corn stalks were. He didn't care that it was dark and the moon was casting unpredictable shadows. He didn't care that there were creatures lurking around the corners of the maze. He was thirteen and he wasn't scared.

Except he  _ did _ care and he  _ was  _ scared. He couldn't help it. He wasn't afraid of his surroundings, he was afraid of what he couldn't see. The things that hid in the dark. When Chloe said corn maze, he didn't think it would be a  _ haunted  _ corn maze.

He breathed a sigh of relief when they made their way out of the maze.

"What's wrong, Noah?" Lanie asked teasingly, "were you scared?"

"N-not at all!" He tried to make his voice sound strong, he didn't want them to know he was scared. They'd tease him forever.

"You're white as a sheet," Evan pointed out, "you sure you weren't scared?" 

Noah couldn't think of an excuse fast enough.

"If you weren't scared, then why don't you go through the maze again?" Kylie adds, "by yourself."

_ By yourself.  _ Noah looked to his sister anxiously. 

"You're not scared, right?" Chloe asked. 

"No." He lied. 

He wasn't sure if she believed him or not.

"Fine, I will." He tried to sound confident.

"Alright, we will wait over here."

Chloe gives her brother a concerned look and joins her friends. Noah knows she doesn't believe him so he has to do this. He needs to prove he is brave.

Bravery goes out the window about two minutes in because he's really trying to focus on which way to go but he just can't find the path. 

Something grabs his shoulder and he's embarrassed by the scream that leaves his mouth then he realizes it's just a kid behind him. 

Noah thinks he's taken a wrong turn because none of this looks familiar. 

_ Shit. I'm lost. _

Chloe paced. Anxiety filling her chest. He definitely should have been out by now.

_ Where is he? _

_ Is he ok? _

_ I shouldn't have let him go in there by himself.  _

"Um, Chloe," Evan pulled her out of her trance, "my mom is on her way. We have to go when she gets here."

"But what about Noah?"

Nobody gave her an answer. They all just looked at each other. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go find him. Anyone coming with me?"

Her friends looked at each other again and Chloe knew they were all too scared. 

"So y'all teased my brother and sent him in there alone and you won't even go in there again yourselves?" Chloe shakes her head, "ridiculous. Just go. I'll call my moms when I get my brother."

Chloe storms off towards the entrance. She tries to call Noah's phone and the first two times it goes to voicemail. He finally answers on the third try and Chloe can hear the panic in his voice.

"Where are you?"

"Uh, I don't know, it's dark and I don't recognize it. I think I'm towards the back of the maze though."

"Stay there and stay on the phone with me. I'll find you."

  
  


"You're an angel, you know that?" Brooke pants, "positively angelic." 

Vanessa's cheeks already flushed face turned even more red. 

"I love you." Vanessa whispers, peppering soft kisses along Brooke's sweatsoaked chest.

"I love you too," Brooke brushed Vanessa's long dark curls back from her face.

"What time is it?" Vanessa asks.

"9:45, the kids will be home soon. We should clean up."

Vanessa nods and stands on shaky legs, grabbing her robe. Before she can tie the robe, Brooke pulled her back down onto her lap. 

"I didn't mean right this second," Brooke whispers, and presses a kiss to Vanessa's lips.

Vanessa kisses back but its interrupted by her phone ringing. She answers immediately when she sees it's Chloe. 

"Mama? We need you to come get us." Chloe's voice was shaking. 

"What happened? You guys ok?"

The urgency in Vanessa's voice alarms Brooke, who's immediately by her side. 

"Yeah, we are okay, I think." Chloe says, "Noah got lost in the maze. The others had to go. We need you to pick us up. I'm so sorry, mama, I know we said we would be fine."

Vanessa was a mixture between anger and sympathy, both pointed towards her daughter.

She sighs, "we will be right there."

Vanessa and Brooke get dressed as Vanessa explains what happened and they drive to the pumpkin patch where the kids are. Both Brooke and Vanessa were irritated the more they thought about it. 

Their anger dissipated when they saw the looks on their kids faces. Both looked scared, whether it was from the maze or their moms' reactions.

Both kids get in the car and sit quietly for a moment. 

"What happened?" Vanessa asks as she starts to drive. 

"Our friends dared Noah to go back into the maze by himself, and he got lost. Then they refused to help me find him." Chloe mutters.

"Some friends." Brooke says.

"It's ok. We learned our lesson." Noah says, "no more haunted mazes."

Vanessa and Brooke share a smile.

"Now, our night is ruined, your night is ruined, it was all just a bust." Chloe says. 

"Well, maybe not," Brooke smirks. 

She has a plan and when they get home, she puts it into action. She builds the blanket fort, just like she does every time they want to have a family movie night, and pops in Scooby-Doo, because even though the kids are older, its still a go-to.

Brooke and Vanessa lay down in the fort and gesture to the kids to come lay between them. Brooke starts the movie and both kids are asleep by the end, snoring softly. 

"Ness, you awake?" Brooke whispers. 

"Yeah, I am." Vanessa lifts her head to look at her wife.

“Do you want to escape from here and get lost for a while in my corn maze?” Brooke raised her eyebrows playfully

“I thought you would never ask mami”

"Let's go upstairs for a little bit," Brooke smirks and before she can pull her own blanket off, Vanessa is jumping up and practically sprinting for the stairs.


End file.
